4.6-A Chaotic Hot Spring
"Trouble at the Outdoor Bath" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of The Familiar of Zero. Episode six starts off with Henrietta trying to contact Saito through the magic mirrors that connect their homes. What Henrietta doesn't know is that Louise had De Ornielle's mirror boarded up to prevent Saito from any temptation that may peer through. Meanwhile Saito and Louise happen to be looking at the mirror at the same time, but see nothing but the boards they put up to block the other side. Soon a shout of danger from outside causes them to run to gathering outside. A large pool of water is seen bubbling out of the ground, steaming the air. Saito explains the underground hot spring and its uses from back home. Delighted to see a piece of home once again Saito decides to throw a hot spring party for all of his friends. In preparation of the party Saito has the local villagers build up rocks and a wooden wall around the spring in order to give it a Japanese style. At the same time Louise thanks Tabitha for giving her the strength to make up with Saito. Tabitha on the other hand warns Louise that if they break up again she'll snatch Saito for herself. After a long day of preparing the arrival of his guests Saito crawls into bed hoping to seduce Louise. Instead he finds Tabitha waiting underneath the covers as she springs herself on him declaring she's willing to give her body to him. Louise walks in at the wrong moment and whips Saito unmercifully. Unable to hold four people in a bed, and not trusting any of the others the three girls sleep in one bed with their wrists tied together. Saito sleeps in the adjacent room alone as to not be tempted by any of his housemates. The next day the guests arrives, and while Saito greets them all with open arms Louise and Siesta spy a guest hidden in a cloak slipping into the house. After trailing the mysterious person around the mansion they finally corner and grapple the stranger to submission. Ripping the hood off Louise reveals Henrietta, and to their surprise Henrietta says she's come for the party. Together alone in the hot spring Louise and Henrietta speak openly about their feelings for Saito. The conversation is open showing no regard for status just two friends defending their feelings for the same man. A fight breaks out between the two harsh words are said while fighting in the bath. Insults not above looks, and character are thrown at each other, and breast size as per the usual topic. Eventually the two calm down and make amends to the other, but both admit to not conceding in love towards the other. After drying off Henrietta waits in the woods for Saito to declare her feelings, Saito arrives, but stands firm for his love of Louise. Saito admits that his purpose in life is to defend Louise that even in Japan he had nothing live for. Understanding, but unwavered Henrietta leaves posing the question if Saito's feeling would remain even if he could return home. The two depart while Tabitha is seen spying from a tree branch above them. That night all the girls soak in the hot spring, but feel awkward bathing with the Queen of Tristain. Henrietta calms their concerns, and soon everyone is at ease. That is until Siesta mentions her intentions towards Saito, and half the girls raise their concern. Suddenly, the Odine Knights jump towards the bath in their birthday suits hoping to enjoy the bath with the girls. Quickly Louise, Kirche, Montmorency, and Tabitha raise their wands and staff and blow the knights out of the air and into the sky. Disgusted by the continuous behavior of the boys, the bath scene pans away. That night, the Queen and the other girls depart for home, but pass by a group of horsed, hooded individuals riding towards De Ornielle. At the same time, Saito and Louise are sharing a romantic bath together pledging their loyalty for one another and expressing their feelings. All seems well after the bath as the two lay down on their bed waiting to embrace the other. Slowly Saito moves his hand and then suddenly he finds Tiffa half naked in the room. Having accidentally groped her Louise breaks the calm expression she has and casts explosion ending what was to be a relaxing night for everyone. Zero No Tsukaima Season 4<>Top Of Page [[4.5-The_Maidens_of_Des_Ornières|'<< F4-Ep5 De Ornielle's Maidens ']] - [[4.7-Elf_of_the_Desert|'F4-Ep7 Elf of the Desert >>']] Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Anime